Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE
Countdown Live 2013']] '''Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~' is a special countdown live concert which is completely separate from the annual Hello! Project concert tour. It will take place on December 31, 2013. The special event will have two concerts on New Year’s Eve. The first is at 16:00 and will feature all Hello! Project members and some Hello! Project OG. The second show is at 23:00 and will feature all members over the age of 18. Setlist #TBA Featured Members :Those with a ＊ will not participate in the 23:00 show. *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki＊, Ikuta Erina＊, Sayashi Riho＊, Suzuki Kanon＊ **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi＊, Sato Masaki＊, Kudo Haruka＊ **11th Gen: Oda Sakura＊ *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai＊ *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana＊, Takeuchi Akari＊, Katsuta Rina＊, Tamura Meimi＊ *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki＊ **Miyamoto Karin＊ **Uemura Akari＊ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei＊ *Hello! Project OG **Taiyou to Ciscomoon ***Inaba Atsuko ***Shinoda Miho ***Kominato Miwa **Melon Kinenbi ***Saito Hitomi ***Murata Megumi ***Ohtani Masae ***Shibata Ayumi **Morning Musume OG ***1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi ***2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei ***4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi ***5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa ***6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki ***7th Gen: Kusumi Koharu ***8th Gen: Mitsui Aika **Heike Michiyo **Matsuura Aya **Maeda Yuki **Miyoshi Erika **Mano Erina *THE Possible＊ **1st Gen: Morozuka Kanami, Hashimoto Aina, Akiyama Yurika **2nd Gen: Okada Robin Shouko, Goto Yuki *Up Up Girls (Kari) **Sengoku Minami **Furukawa Konatsu **Mori Saki **Sato Ayano **Saho Akari **Sekine Azusa **Arai Manami *Kikkawa You *Miyasato Kana *Watase Maki *Takui Nakajima *Matsubara Takeshi *LoVendoЯ **Tanaka Reina **Okada Marina **Uozumi Yuki **Miyazawa Marin *Tasaki Asahi *Eric Fukusaki *Takao Horiuchi *Tsunku *Hatake *Makoto *Taisei And more to come... Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2013 Concerts Category:2014 Releases Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2014 DVDs Category:2014 Blu-rays Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Trivia *This is the first Hello! Project countdown live. *Berryz Koubou is the only Hello! Project unit to have all of their members participate in the 23:00 show. *Because all the Hello Pro Kenshuusei members are under the age of 18, there will be no Kenshuusei participating in the 23:00 show. *This will be Tasaki Asahi's last event as a soloist, and her new unit will be introduced at the event. *There is a possibility that THE Possible will only attend the first event, because they will have a countdown event of their own. Schedule *'Total:' 2 Shows External Links *Event Website Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2013 Concerts Category:2014 Releases Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2014 DVDs Category:2014 Blu-rays Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ